L'Erreur d'un Père
by Morghana
Summary: Orion Black se recueille sur la tombe de son fils, Regulus. Pour la première fois de sa vie, il révèle enfin tout ce qu'il sur le coeur et en particulier ses erreurs vis à vis de ses fils. Second chapitre POV Walburga. Contient un léger spoiler du tome
1. Chapter 1

_Alors, les personnages sont la propriété de JK Rowling comme tout le monde le sait si bien. Je gagne rien à écrire cette histoire (dommage, je ne serais pas contre quelques euros). _

_Ce petit OS contient un léger spoiler du tome 7 et est loin d'être gai. Comme toutes mes fics d'ailleurs. _

_Bonne lecture !_

_**L'erreur d'un père**_

_Regulus Arcturus Black_

_1962-1980_

Deux mots et deux dates gravée à même le marbre. C'est tout ce qui me reste de toi à présent. Une tombe froide et vide.

Le ciel est menaçant. Le vent est assez fort. Il fait froid. Pourtant, je ne bouge pas. Je reste là, silencieux, face à toi. Toi qui ne peux plus me voir ni m'entendre, toi qui a cessé de penser.

Tout le monde est déjà parti. Même ta mère. Elle ne s'est pas retournée, n'a pas pleuré. Je sais qu'elle n'a pas de coeur – ou du moins qu'elle ne le montre pas, mais j'ai osé espérer que pour les funérailles de son fils elle aurait fait l'effort de paraître triste ou de montrer sa peine. Encore une fois, mes illusions ont été vaines.

Tu me manques déjà Regulus. À peine trois jours que tu nous as quitté et si tu savais à quel point ton absence me pèse. Jamais trois jours ne m'ont paru si longs, si lourds.

Tu es parti beaucoup trop tôt. Tu étais trop jeune. Tu n'aurait pas dû mourir. Et certainement pas de cette manière. S'il y a une personne à blâmer, à faire payer, c'est moi. Pas toi. Tu n'en serais pas là si j'avais été à la hauteur de mon rôle de père. Sirius ne se serait pas enfui. Tu n'aurais pas été marqué. Nous aurions pu presque ressembler à une famille. C'est de ma faute. Pardonne-moi.

Si j'avais été un bon père, si je n'avais pas suivis ces stupides règles de conduite, je n'aurais pas perdu mes deux fils. Les deux personnes qui comptaient le plus à mes yeux sont partis. Toi, tu es mort et ton frère a préféré me fuir.

Cela fait beaucoup de culpabilité pour un seul homme. Mais je la mérite amplement. Je sais ce que tu m'aurais dit, Regulus. Tu m'aurais contredit. Tu m'aurais dit c'est faux, que ce n'est pas ma faute. Tout pour soulager ma conscience ; ou ce qu'il en reste. Le penserais-tu réellement seulement ? Car oui, Regulus, je te demande ta vraie pensée. Ton véritable avis. Et non, l'hypocrisie que t'a enseigné la harpie qui te sert de mère. Sirius, lui, m'aurait largement approuvé, peut-être un peu trop. Il a toujours tendance à en rajouter. Oui, je connais cette manie qu'a Sirius à se mettre en avant ainsi que ses idéaux. J'espère seulement que cela ne lui attira pas trop d'ennui.

Je ne prétends pas vous connaître, ton frère et toi. Certes, j'ai su apprendre quelques traits de vos caractères, les principaux. Mais certainement pas comme un père doit connaître ses enfants. Ma vision de vous est tellement artificielle. Si peu profonde. En réalité, je penche à croire que je ne vous connais pas. Ou du moins autant qu'un simple voisin. Presque un inconnu.

Qu'ai-je à dire sur vous ? Sirius : le petit rebelle, prêt à tout pour se faire remarquer, trop turbulent, trop confiant. Regulus : le fils idéal, obéissant, respectueux, poli, discret. Vous paraissez si différents. Parfois, j'ai peine à croire que vous êtes vraiment frères.

Tu me manques tellement. Tu as laissé un terrible vide en moi. Dans le manoir aussi. Parfois, la nuit, il me semble entendre ta voix, ton rire. Mais je sais que c'est impossible. Ce n'est qu'une illusion. Une illusion, cependant, très douloureuse.

Ces derniers jours, je les ai passés plongé dans mes souvenirs. Ta naissance, ton enfance. Le peu que je connais de toi, dont je me souviens, n'a cessé de tournoyer dans mon esprit. Mais ce n'est pas cela qui te fera revivre. Ma culpabilité et mon malheur n'ont pas non plus ce pouvoir. Rien ne te ramènera. C'est ce qui est sûrement le plus douloureux à penser, à se dire, à accepter.

Mais je ne parviens pas à accepter. Je refuse d'admettre que je t'ai perdu à jamais. Même ton corps, je l'ai perdu. Cette tombe est vide. Vide comme mon coeur.

Où es-tu passé Regulus ? Au bout de deux jours, tu as été déclaré mort. C'est court, je sais. Mais en temps de guerre, ce genre de chose est vite expédiée. Quand une personne disparaît sans laisser de trace soit elle a été enlevé par les Mangemorts et on ne la retrouvera que morte soit elle est déjà morte. Alors, on l'enterre rapidement et l'on passe à autre chose ; sauf pour les proches de la victime.

J'espère que tu n'as pas souffert. C'est tout ce que je peux te souhaiter à présent.

Aujourd'hui, une pierre tombale portant ton nom a été dressée. J'ai l'impression qu'on a brisé la folle espérance qui subsistait en moi en ce jour maudit. Le soir, j'attendais dans le petit salon du rez-de-chaussée que tu rentres. J'espérais que tu rentrerais. J'étais stupide. Maintenant, je le sais. Mais cela n'empêche pas la douleur de ta perte. Oh non ! au contraire, elle ne la rend que plus forte, plus vive. Un faux espoir est plus douloureux qu'une vraie peine.

Je t'aime, Regulus. Je t'aime, mon fils. Je ne pense pas te l'avoir assez dit. Je ne pense pas te l'avoir dit du tout même.

Alors, je te le dis – même s'il est à présent trop tard – je t'aime, Regulus.

Adieu.


	2. Chapter 2

_Au début, _L'Erreur d'un père_ était un OS. Mais finalement, je mets ce deuxième chapitre. Il traite du même sujet que le précédent, mais du point de vue de Walburga Black cette fois. J'espère qu'il vous plaira. Bonne lecture !_

_À Colibri Vert qui m'a donné l'idée (ou plutôt réclamé, mais c'est pas grave). _

_**Quand il ne nous reste plus que les apparences**_

Je ferme d'un coup de baguette les rideaux. Du coin de l'oeil, j'aperçois mon mari qui continue de guetter la rue. Il n'a pas encore compris ou refuse de l'admettre. Regulus a disparu hier soir. Quand je ne l'ai pas vu rentrer pour le dîner, j'ai compris. J'ai compris qu'il ne reviendrait pas. J'ai compris que j'avais perdu mon dernier enfant.

Quand ? Où ? Comment ? Pourquoi ? Peu m'importe. Tout ce qui m'intéresse est le fait qu'il mort quelque part et que je ne le reverrais plus. Je n'ai même pas l'espoir de retrouver son corps.

Les jours se sont écoulés. Regulus est déclaré mort. Autour de moi, on fait semblant d'être étonné, de pleurer, de comprendre ce que je ressens. Que des masques. Seul Orion est sincère. Enfermé dans sa douleur, il ne prête aucune attention à ce qui ne concerne ni Regulus, ni lui. Si sûr de croire qu'il est le seul à souffrir de sa mort. L'idiot.

Ce n'est pas parce qu'on ne passe pas son temps à se complaire dans sa douleur qu'on ne souffre pas. Pourtant, il suffit de voir le dégoût avec lequel il me regarde les rares fois où nous nous voyons pour savoir qu'il n'est pas de cet avis.

En apprenant la mort de notre fils, il a perdu tout sens commun. Certes, nous avons perdu tout ce que nous avons tenté de construire au cours de notre désastreux mariage. Mais il est hors de question que je me laisse aller comme il se plaît tant à le faire. Les apparences sont les seules choses qu'il nous reste. Autant faire notre possible pour les garder intactes. Lui, il les néglige et les brise. Moi, je les conserve et les renforce. Vois-tu, Orion, toute la différence entre nous deux ?

Déjà, j'ai pu remarquer cela quand Sirius a quitté la famille. J'ai agis immédiatement pour sauver l'honneur et les apparences. Je l'ai renié. Et toi, tu as tenté de le ramener et tu n'as réussi qu'à t'humilier, mon pauvre ami. Puis tu m'as accusée, prétendue que tout était de ma faute, qu'il a fuis à cause de moi. Peut-être.

Si tu as réagis ainsi, c'est parce que, je suppose, je n'ai pas regretté son départ. Au contraire. Et tu as eu raison, pour une fois. Car le garçon qui est partis n'était pas mon fils. Mon fils aîné est mort à l'âge de onze ans. Quand il a tourné le dos à sa famille, préférant d'autres personnes. Mon fils, tel que je me souviens, était ce petit garçon qui entraînait son frère à enfreindre les règle son père et moi lui imposions. C'était aussi ce petit garçon de deux ans qui était venu me voir tandis que je brodais pour me demander maladroitement pourquoi j'avais un si gros ventre – à l'époque j'étais enceinte de Regulus. Il avait peur que j'explose. Sans compter, cet enfant qui s'amusait à tirer les cheveux de ses cousines quand elles étaient en visite – particulièrement ceux de Bellatrix, je n'ai jamais su pourquoi. Mais dans tous les cas, mon fils n'était pas cet adolescent turbulent et irrespectueux qui me jetait des regards remplis de haine. Il n'étais plus mon fils. Pas comme je l'ai connu.

À la « mort » du premier, il ne me restait que Regulus. L'enfant parfait. Un peu trop intimidé par contre. Mais je n'avais plus que lui. Et maintenant je l'ai perdu. Le sort s'acharne. Je m'y suis faite. Que peut-on faire contre cette fatalité de toute façon ? Les pleurs ne servent à rien, outre à nous faire plus souffrir.

Mais il y a une chose pour laquelle je me suis battue et que je n'ai pas encore perdue. L'honneur. Et bien, je m'y accrocherai. Je n'ai plus que cela. Même mon époux je l'ai perdu. Deux fois. Quand Regulus est venu au monde, il a dû juger qu'il avait assez d'héritiers et m'a tournée définitivement le dos et est allé de conquête en en conquête. Et enfin quand la mort de Regulus nous a frappé. À présent, il n'est plus qu'une ombre.

Le temps est morose pour le jour de « l'enterrement » de Regulus. Peut-on seulement parler d'enterrement puisqu'il n'y a aucun corps à enterrer ?

La cérémonie est rapide. Elle est déjà terminée. Je n'ai plus rien à faire ici. À quoi servirait-il que je reste à contempler un morceaux de marbre comme Orion ? Si encore il y avait mon fils caché derrière, mais non. Même son enveloppe charnelle s'en est allée.

Comme je la comprends ! Moi aussi, j'aurais tant aimé disparaître ! Plus de soucis, plus de souvenirs qui viennent me hanter. La paix, le vide, le néant, la fin. Mais je ne peux pas me le permettre. Et Regulus est mort, il a du temps devant lui. Il peut m'attendre encore quelques années.

Raide, une voilette de dentelles noires cachant mon visage, je me lève, fais demi-tour et quitte le cimetière. Je sens vaguement le regard de reproche d'Orion sur ma nuque.

Qu'espérais-tu ? Que je vienne pleurer à tes côtés ? Que je devienne aussi pitoyable que toi ? Non. Moi, je reste digne. Je refuse de devenir une loque humaine à ton image.

Il faut je garde un maximum intacte les apparences. Car quand il ne nous reste plus que les apparences, on les choie comme les enfants qu'on a perdu.


End file.
